My Boyfriend Is A Tukang Bakso
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. Cuma FF penuh ke-gaje-an dari author yang juga gaje WONKYU, a liitle bit YUNJAE & HANCHUL. GS. One Shot. Enjoy... :)


**Title :**** My Boyfriend Is A Tukang Bakso**

**Pairing :**Wonkyu, a liitle bit Yunjae & Hanchul

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, Genderswitch, Attempt Romance & Humor, Bahasa gaul/prokem

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Di sebuah rumah megah yang dilindungi pagar tinggi menjulang berserta kawat berduri tampak tiga orang cewek muda sedang asyik mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari guru mereka sesekali bercanda dan bergosip. Ya, tipikal cewek lagi ngumpul lah. Apa yang dibicarakan? Kalau ga soal model baju terbaru, sepatu paling keren, saingan disekolah yang bikin sebel, pasti tentang cowok. Kayak yang satu ini.

"Aje gile! Sejak kapan lo pacaran ama Yunho cowok paling tenar seantero sekolah Jae! _You bit*h_! Ngeduluin gw!" seru Kim Heechul, cewek paling beringas, paling kasar, paling galak, paling _(Heechul: lo mau nih golok bersarang di kepala lo nao?! – Nao: *kaburrrr*)_.

Sampe mana tadi, oh ya, paling galak, tapi juga paling cantik jika seorang Kim Jaejoong ga masuk di sekolah mereka awal semester kemarin. Ya, meski mereka berdua udah kayak putri salju dan ibu tirinya yang seneng bolak-balik ngeliatin cermin _(ampe cermin aja muak lihat mereka)_ cuma gegara mau nentuin sapa yang paling cantik, tapi keduanya bersaing sehat. Sama sehatnya kayak Kim Jongkook _(amazing readers: Apa hubungannya Nao! – Nao: Ups, sorry abis nonton runn**g man soalnya)_. Lanjut lagi.

Oh ya soal Jaejoong dan Heechul. Jaejoong cuma bisa tersenyum menang karena satu lagi hal yang bisa dia menangkan dari seorang Kim Heechul. Jaejoong tahu bahwa selain soal pacar dan wajah cantiknya, Jaejoong masih kalah jauh dari Heechul. Heechul lebih pintar dan jago olahraga. Dia juga pemimpin yang baik, terbukti dari dipilihnya dia jadi ketua osis sekolah mereka.

"Emang Yunho lo kasih santet apa Jae, ampe dia mau ama lo?" tanya satu cewek lagi santai dengan mata polosnya diarahkan kepada Jaejoong yang sudah siap melahap cewek manis nan cantik dengan pipi bulat itu.

"Lo kira gw dukun apa?! Sembarangan! Yunho itu _pure_ suka ama gw. Lo aja iri soalnya gw udah punya pacar duluan!" hardik Jaejoong ga terima dikatain udah nyantet seorang Jung Yunho, cowok paling tampan, paling keren, paling pintar, paling melambai _(amazing readers: Nao edan! Salah itu! – Nao: Oh iya. Muup yak, sekarang tolong buang jauh2 tuch parang *bergidik ngeri*)_

"Abisnya, Yunho kan terkenal dingin banget ama cewek. Tadinya gw kira dia gay atau mungkin impoten!"

"Wkwkwk! Bener banget Kyu."

"Siaul lo pada! Yunho itu oke seoke2nya…"

"R**I kale oke…" olok Heechul dan cewek yang dipanggil Kyu atau lengkapnya Cho Kyuhyun, makhluk Tuhan paling terindah yang paling seksi. Cuma kamu yang bisa membuatku terus menjerit. Aw… Aw… Aw… _(Amazing readers: Nao sarap! STOP! Kenapa jadi nyanyi lagunya Mu**n Jamella?! – Nao: *terus nyanyi bareng Kyumom*)_

"Ya paling ga, gw udah ga jomblo lagi. Jadi gw untuk sementara hiatus dulu dari klub Ijo Lumut _(ikatan jomblo lucu & imut – masih ada yak -_-)_ kita."

"Cih… Emang lo doank yang bakalan hiatus. Gw juga kalee…" sahut Heechul ga mau kalah juga dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menatap Heechul bingung. Pasalnya, meski Heechul cantiknya ngalahin ratu Cleopatra tapi cowok ga ada yang berani deket2 ama emaknya iblis itu. Gila, deket semeter aja udah dicincang cin…

"Jangan liat gw kayak gw pembunuh berdarah dingin gitu dunk. Ini beneran kali gw ketemu…"

"Lo ketemu orang terbodoh sedunia yang ga nyadar udah berhubungan ama dewi kematian. _Rest in peace_ wahai cowok tak bernama." sambar Kyuhyun asal yang langsung dapat hadiah jitakan gratis tanpa _refund_ dari Heechul.

"Hangeng itu cowok tampan and manis… Dasar magnae iblis."

"Sesama iblis jangan bertengkar."

"Diem lo gajah bengkak!"

"Gw ga bengkak! Cuma rada gede aja dikit!" seru Jaejoong merajuk ketika dikatain gajah bengkak oleh kedua temannya itu hanya karena pinggulnya sedikit melebar.

"Please deh, gendut ga ngaku. _Anyway_, sory ya Kyu. Kayaknya cuma lo doank yang jomblo. Soalnya gw yakin besok Hannieku tersayang bakalan nembak gw."

"Oh, justru lo yang kudu jomblo terakhir Chulie."

"Huh?"

"Soalnya gw juga udah punya…" belum selesai Kyuhyun cuap-cuap, ada satu suara yang berteriak dari luar pagar rumah besar itu.

"Bakso, bakso! Bakso neng!"

"Kya! Tukang bakso langganan gw. Siwonnie! Tunggu ya, gw keluar nih! Buatin aja kayak biasanya. Tiga!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang dan langsung dibalas sama di abang tukang bakso itu.

"Oke neng."

"Siwonnie?" tanya Jaejoong dan Heechul bersamaan sambil memandang satu sama lain. Mereka bingung mengapa magnae mereka begitu senangnya setelah suara di abang tukang bakso berkumandang di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi ketika setelah memesan, Kyuhyun langsung keluar sambil _skipping_ kayak kelinci mau kawin.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul sadako dari mulut sumur _(Amazing readers: GYAA! Ini bukan ff horor! Dasar author gila! – Nao: *udah ngumpet duluan*)_. Oke salah nulis, authornya malah jadi merinding sendiri _(tabok rame2)_. Ulang lagi. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Kyuhyun bersama seorang laki-laki tinggi, tegap, _macho_, keren meski dengan topi kupluk khas abang-abang tukang bakso.

Heechul dan Jaejoong tidak terlalu ambil perduli dengan bagaimana bentuk seksi tubuh si cowok abang tukang bakso itu _(Nao: padahal aslinya pada ngiler mau pencet2 tubuh wondad. – JaeChul: Nih author sedeng minta digorok rupanya. – Nao: *lagi2 kabur*)_ tapi mereka lebih kaget dengan bagaimana mesranya Kyuhyun bergelantungan kayak eunhyuk diatas puun _(ditendang Donghae gegara bawa2 lakinya)_.

Jaejoong dan Heechul bahkan sampai hampir kehilangan kedua matanya gegara mau copot pas Kyuhyun, masih dengan kemanjaan tingkat dewa, mencium pipi si abang tukang bakso.

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di hadapan Heechul dan juga Jaejoong. Ketika kedua cewek cantik itu melihat secara jelas muka tuch abang2, Jaejoong dan Heechul beneran ngiler. Kenapa ya bo? Karena si abang tukang bakso itu cakep pisan euy. Tubuhnya lebih seksi daripada pas mereka berdua ngeliat dari jauh. Udah gitu, ketika pandangan keduanya mengarah ke selatan dan melihat gundukkan oke nan mantap itu, keduanya langsung menjilat bibir mereka.

"_Bit*hes_! _Stop staring at him like some piranha_! Makan nih baksonya!" bentak Kyuhyun membuat dua cewek mesum itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari cowok tampan nan seksi berprofesi sebagai abang tukang bakso itu ke mangkok bakso.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi keduanya menyantap bakso buatan si abang cakep. Jaejoong dan Heechul mendesah ga perlu ketika mereka memuji kelezatan bakso buatan cowok itu, membuat cewek berpipi bulat disamping sang tukang bakso jengkel dan ingin menjambak rambut kedua cewek genit yang ngaku2 udah punya pacar itu.

Gemas dengan tingkah Jaejoong dan Heechul yang terus berusaha menarik perhatian abang tukang bakso yang dipanggil Siwonnie oleh Kyuhyun itu, dengan lantang Kyuhyun berteriak kepada Jaejoong dan Heechul.

"Dasar genit! _Stop_ ngeliatin cowok gw kayak gitu atau gw pasung lo berdua!" Seketika itu juga Jaejoong dan Heechul keselek bakso yang baru mereka makan saking kagetnya ketika Kyuhyun mengaku2 si abang tukang bakso itu cowoknya.

Mereka berdua ingin tahu apa yang dibilang Kyuhyun benar atau cuma gertakan sandal _(Amazing readers: Sambal, nao. Sambal. – Nao: ya itu maksud eike)_. Mereka mengesampingkan hidup mereka cuma gara2 penasaran apakah benar pacar Kyuhyun adalah tukang bakso dan tampaknya keduanya tidak perlu menunggu lama karena si cowok super seksi itu tersenyum menampilkan dua buah lesung pipinya yang secara tidak langsung membuat Jaejoong dan Heechul makin keselek karena tersepona _(Amazing readers: terpesona, nao. terpesona. – Nao: ya ampun gw punya kamus berjalan)_.

"Kenalkan, Choi Siwon. Tukang bakso yang mangkal di pertigaan komplek perumahan sini dan pacarnya neng Kyuhyun."

"Tuch kan?! Dia pacar gw! Jadi kalo lo2 pada sampe ngegoda pacar gw, gw bakar lo hidup2." Ancam Kyuhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Jaejoong dan Heechul. Lalu mereka berdua tanpa banyak bicara segera mengambil gelas mereka dan mencoba bertahan hidup dari ancaman keselek yang bisa membawa kematian _(lebay dikit)_.

Sedangkan pasangan nona kaya dan abang tukang bakso. Mereka nyantai2 aja. Secara ya bo, sapa juga yang ga mau jadi pacarnya seorang Choi Siwon, meski doi tukang bakso. Sapa tahu doi jadi anggota _boy band_ tenar. Kan banyak duit tuch _(nao ketauan matrenya _)_.

**END **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Berawal dari obrolan makan siang dengan sesama wks yang keselek pas makan bakso, maka terbitlah ff gaje ini. Wkwkwk… XDD Siwon jadi tukang bakso. Gila, kalo beneran, pasti baksonya laku banget ampe gerobaknya juga diambil fangirl… _

Muup y amazing readers kalo ff ini ga sesuai keinginan. Nao baru kali ini buat ff dengan bahasa ancur kayak gini. Dan untuk unnies and saengies yang 'memaksa' nao buat ff dengan plot dadakan ini, kalo nao ampe di bash, unnies and saengies kudu belain nao. Kalo ga nao ngambek *pout bareng kyumom*

Udah ah, silahkan amazing readers komen aja. Nao mau kabur dulu

Bubye

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
